Phase change memory (PCM) devices store data using a phase change material, such as, for example, a chalcogenide alloy, that transforms into a crystalline state or an amorphous state. An electrode may provide a current through the PCM device to produce heat that effectuates phase changes in the PCM between the crystalline and the amorphous phases. Each state of the phase change material has different resistance characteristics. Specifically, the phase change material in the crystalline state has low resistance and the phase change material in the amorphous state has high resistance. The crystalline state is typically referred to as a “set state” having a logic level “0”, and the amorphous state is typically referred to as a “reset state” having a logic level “1”.